


Anatomy Of Desire

by gozips28



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gozips28/pseuds/gozips28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta just can't stop thinking about her, not since the first time he seen her in the student union. He has never had a reason to talk to her before, but when they are paired together for a project can Peeta get all the dirty thoughts out of his mind and worry about the task at hand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy Of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This was submitted for Prompts in Panem day 7 Desire on Tumblr. Keep mind this is my first time writing smut. Special thanks to plumgal1899, themockingcat, hutchmeup, and titania522 on tumblr.

Lust…. Want…. Need…. Desire….

_I pulled the hair tie out of her hair so that it spread across the pillow. She is so beautiful lying under me. Just from removing the hair tie my pants have become so tight it’s almost unbearable. She looks down as I try and move my pants to make it more comfortable. “Let me help you with that,” she says. A hiss escapes me as she unbuttons my jeans and pulls them down. My underwear follows. As she grabs a hold of my member I let out a groan.”Katniss!”_  
  
“Hey man, are you listening?” my best friend Finnick asks. “Sorry, yes I was, that seems like a great idea for your third anniversary with Annie,” I answer back almost too fast.

Oh man. I was daydreaming of Katniss and I together again. Like it’s likely that it would ever happen. I haven't even talked to her before. But that first day of freshmen year when I saw her in the student union, I was a goner. Now she is the subject of my every fantasy. It’s almost shameful.  
  
As if by fate, said girl of my fantasies walks into the class room. Oh my, she's taking this class too!  
  
“Peeta! You have been drooling over that poor girl for years and haven't had a girlfriend in so long that I'm surprised that your blue balls haven't turned black and fell off yet.Why don't you go tap that?” exclaims Finnick.

“I've never even talked to her, Finn,” I say.

“So get to talking,” he replies.

As our professor walks she starts the class. “Ok, this semester there is going to be one large project for the semester. And you will be paired with a partner...”

At this point I tune the professor out because I know I can find out what she is was talking about from Finn later like I do more of the time when we have the same class. I start starring at the back of Katniss' head and I return to my earlier daydream...

_“Katniss!” I groan, she takes her thumb and rubs the precum around the tip of my dick. It feels sooo fucking good too! A moan escapes my lips when she takes her hand and gently but tightly wraps it around me, moving in a up and down motion. Every once in awhile she takes the other hand and fondles my balls. I can’t even begin to explain how good it feels. This isn't my first hand job and it’s still the best hand job I've ever had..._  
  
“Katniss Everdeen you will be partnered with Peeta Mellark,” The professor says. What?!  At that, I'm again awakened from the daydream. I have a semester long project with Katniss! It’s as if the clouds moved apart and heaven’s doors opened up to me! Finnick _glances_ at me with _the_ _goofiest_ look on his face _then_ winks at me. I feel my face heat up.

“Please spend the rest of the time discussing your project and getting to know your partner.” The professor drones on.

At this point I remember what class I'm in. Anatomy class. Oh no! I can only imagine what the project will be about. Katniss comes over and sits in the empty sit by me and the stack of papers with our itineraries comes to my seat. I grab one and pass the stack to Katniss, I then look down to read the assignment.  
  
 ** _The point of this class is to learn and understand the purpose of the human anatomy. You and your partner will be required to know where everything inthe body is located. Also how ALL parts of the body work. The differences in the male and female anatomy are also required. At the end of the semester, you and your partner will have to turn in a project with three parts: pictures, diagrams, and a written portion explaining everything you learned._**  
  
After reading this, so many dirty ideas start running though my head. “Ok, so how do you wanna go about doing the project?”Katniss asks meekly. She has such a soft voice.

“Uhm,” I shake my head, “I think we should work on the whole thing together since we are both going to need to learn all of it,” I say.

“Ok, but is it ok if we don’t work at my place?” she replies.

“Sure…” I answer and we exchange phone numbers.

 

   I don’t understand why Katniss would want to work on the project in my dorm except maybe because I have a single person room. But she insisted on it. And who was I to say no? A hot girl wanting to come to your room alone is like every guy’s dream! And from what I have gathered from the texting between us the past few days, Katniss is really shy in front of people. She won't say anything in the class but this definitely doesn't reflect the nonstop texts we’ve been exchanging which only make the daydreams increase...

_Up and down. Up and down. The rhythm of her strokes is so wonderful and I feel my orgasm coming. As good as it feels I don’t want to come just yet. I still her hand and remove it from my cock and before she can say a word I latch on to one of her nipples and suck on it for a moment, earning a loud moan from her. I then slowly kiss down her stomach until I hit her underwear line. I look up at her one last time just to be sure it’s ok and see her nod her head. Looping my fingers around the waistband I pull them down…_

A knock on my door wakes me up from my nap and I jump up to make sure the room looks okay. Before opening the door I check my reflection in the mirror on the back of the door and try to fix my hair quickly. Opening the door, my breath catches as I take a glance at Katniss. I can’t even help butto look her up and down.

She is dressed as if she is going out on a date even though she is dressed very casually in a V-neck shirt with dark jeans and flats. She even has on makeup which is different for her because she normally doesn’t wear it. But then again she is stunning without it. She has left her hair alone, keeping it in its normal braid. In her hand she has a case of beer, which I didn’t expect since we are going to be working on our project, but the beer is welcomed. Maybe it will make Katniss more comfortable. I mean it can’t hurt.

“Hey,” I say, realizing I’ve been staring at her for a long time.

“Hello,” she replies looking down at her shoes.

“Sorry, come in,” I say. She walks in and sits on the couch and I go over to my bed and sit down. Okay, this is awkward.  
  
   “So, I thought I would bring drinks since we are using your place to do the project,” she says lifting up the case.  
  
   “You didn't have to; I don't mind using my dorm room. Here let me take them and put them in the fridge. You want one?” I say getting up and taking the case from her and walking over to the mini fridge. I pull two out and put the rest away. I twist the lids off the top and hand Katniss hers.  
  
   “So, how do you wanna start this project?” I start. Looking at her again I realize that she doesn't have anything with her to work on the project with and she has her head bowed and is shaking. “Is something wrong, Katniss?”  
  
   “I'm sorry!” She sobs. “I don't know how to do this. I don’t have a way with words like you do”

   “Do what? The project? What are you talking about?” I ask. Now she is full on crying. I walk over and tentatively hug her, waiting for her to push me away but she doesn't, she clings to me more.  
  
   Leaning back, she unhooks her arms from around me and snivels. Wiping her eyes with her hand, she asks, “Have you ever liked someone but didn't know how to talk to them and you never even spoke to them before and then you had to be around them and you just didn't know how to approach them or talk to them or even be around them? Your feelings are just so strong that looking at them takes your breath away and the only way you can think straight is by not being around them?”  
  
   Actually, I do. And the girl is in the same room with me.    
  
   “Oh who am I kidding? You probably have girls flocking around you and you're super confident so I doubt you get flustered around anyone,” she goes on.  
  
   Well that's the most that has come out of her mouth in the four days since we became partners on this project. I wonder who this guy is and what about him makes him so appealing to Katniss that she is acting this way? Part of me wishes I was said guy, but there is no way I could be, right?  
  
   “Actually, Katniss with the way you just said all of that to me you do have a way with words and I do understand that feeling. I'm actually going though that right now as well,” I respond taking a deep breath. “I’ve only had eyes for one girl in three years, since the first day of freshmen year here.”  
  
“Really? Well she's one lucky girl and she just doesn’t even know it,” She replies back.  
  
   “I would like to believe she does know,” I say.  
  
   “Do I know her?” Katniss asks.  
  
   “I think you know her better than anyone.” I say lowering my voice. And as I see her face tense up and then her eyes go wide in realization, I quickly lean over and kiss her for the first time.  
  
   At first, her lips are tense and unmoving. But slowly her lips start to move in time with mine. They are so soft and I reach a hand up to cup her face. I pull away, mostly because I need air, and see that her eyes are closed. When she opens them I fear she will reject me.  
  
   “You also know the guy I was talking about better than anyone.” She smiles and that smile is so beautiful that it lights up the whole room.

____________________________________________________________________________

_Pulling her underwear down, I look up and look at Katniss to see if she is still ok with this. Her eyes are closed. “Are you still ok with this?” I question. She gives a small nod and spreads her legs a little bit. I gently slide down and open her legs wider and get my first glimpse of her. Oh my god is she beautiful. Spreading her legs wider I see how wet she is. She is soaking fucking wet and I lightly use my thumb to rub circles on her clit. I see her body completely relax....._  
  
   It’s been two weeks since the night I kissed Katniss. Two weeks since we started dating. And theses two weeks have been the best two weeks of my life.  
  
   Currently, Katniss is in front of her laptop looking up information for our project. We are both on my bed and she is sitting in-between my legs. I feel the need to always be touching her in some way. Right now I'm slowly dragging my hand up and down her side and every once in awhile I’llstop to play with her braid. I feel bad because I can't concentrate and I've already caught myself daydreaming a couple of times.  
  
“Our sense of touch is controlled by a huge network of nerve endings and touch receptors in the skin known as the somatosensory system,” Katniss reads aloud. “This system is responsible for all the sensations we feel - cold, hot, smooth, rough, pressure, tickle, itch, pain, vibrations, and more. Within the somatosensory system, there are four main types of receptors: mechanoreceptors, thermoreceptors, pain receptors, and proprioceptors...”  
  
“Can you stop that!” Katniss laughs. “You're distracting me!”  
  
I was just laying light kisses all over the back of her neck, I move to nibble on her earlobe and she shoves me away laughing.  
  
“Maybe I was trying to distract you,” I say. “We have been working for hours I think we deserve a break.”  
  
“And what do you think we should do with said break?” she asksplayfully.  
  
“I’ll think of something,” I say leaning over to kiss her.  
  
I don't think I’ll ever get tired of kissing her. Her lips taste so good! I deepen the kiss and feel her mouth open and I take the opportunity to push my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance. This kiss starts to get me worked up and Katniss has moved to straddle my lap. I think she feels it too because she stops kissing me and moves to get off of me.  
  
“Sorry that went too far,”she says.

“No it didn't, I was enjoying myself,” I reply.

“I'm afraid we'll go too far.....” She starts.  
  
“Katniss, were you worried that I would try and have sex with you?” I question.  
  
“No.... Not really...”she says unconvincingly.  
  
“Trust me Kat, I would love to have sex with you but not if you were not 100 percent wanting to as well,” I tell her. “I would never force you to do anything you weren’t willing to do.”  
  
“Thanks, and it’s not just that, I’ve never had a boyfriend before and so I'm very inexperienced,” she replies looking down.  
  
“Hey!” I say moving my hand to lift her head back up. “I've only had one girlfriend and we only ever fooled around. We never went all the way.”

“So you've done, uhm, oral?”she shyly questions.

“I've received oral; I've never done it to someone,” I reply.  “And hand jobs.” 

“Ohhhhhh.” She starts blushing bright red

“Look Katniss, just because my body got a little excited doesn't mean we have to stop kissing. I have no control what that part of my body does, but I can control the rest,”I say. “And we will only go as far as you wanna go.”

___________________________________________________________________________

_Her body relaxes. Taking that as a good sign, I take my other hand and start tracing her sex with my finger. She mewls in response. Continuing, I take my finger and start to push it inside her. She is so tight! I push my finger completely in and curl my finger in a come-hither motion. She almost pants with a moan. I then start to thrust my finger in and out… in and out. Then I add another finger, starting to move faster with both hands. I can feel her walls start to tighten. I keep going..._

“When it comes to sex, women and men are more alike than they are different. In many ways, for example, the brain can be said to be our most important sex organ. The brain controls our sexual responses, releases sex hormones, and it is where all our sex fantasies and sexual identities live. This is just as true for women as it is for men.

  
“Skin is the largest organ of the body. It carries a network of highly sensitive nerves all over our bodies, so that any body part may be stimulated for sexual arousal. In this way, too, our skin is our biggest sex organ. This also is just as true for men as it is for women.

  
“Any part of the body that is sensitive to sensual touch — whether or not it is part of our sex anatomy — is called an “erogenous zone.” For both women and men, this may include our breasts and nipples, our anuses, the backs of our necks, our lips, our mouths and tongues, the smalls of our backs, our fingers and toes, the palms of our hands, the soles of the feet, the lobes of our ears, our inner thighs, etc. Some of these may be erogenous zones for many of us,” I read.

“That makes sense, what you said before,” Katniss says sitting up.

“What do you mean?” I question.

“When you were talking about not being able to control how your body reacts,” she replies.

“That was weeks ago, you remember that?” I ask.

“Uhm, yes, I actually can’t stop thinking about it” she mumbles “Peeta, I uhmreallywannagofartherwithyou,” she whispers, running the words together as she rushes to get them out.

“What?” I say.

Taking a deep breath, she repeats, “I wanna go farther with you.You know 'fool around'.”

“Oh okay,” I look at her surprised.“Like what?”

“I don't know. I have no idea what I'm doing here,” she says, exasperated.

In response I lean in and kiss her. “Let’s just start with what you know and let our bodies do the rest,” I say.

Katniss responds by kissing me again. It starts off soft and sensual but it’s obvious that she wants more. She nibbles on my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I gladly give her. Opening my mouth, she slides her tongue in, but even this doesn’t seem to be enough. She’s still not satisfied! She starts grabbing at my shirt and I reach down to pull it over my head. Katniss’ hands then go wild, rubbing all over me. And oh man does it feel great!  I walk Katniss over to the bed, never breaking the kiss and gently push her down on to it. She breaks the kiss to lay down on the bed and motions for me to join her. I sit down beside her but she pulls me over her. At this angle, my cock is right over her middle. All I want to do is grind into her but I refrain from doing that because I'm afraid I will scare her away.

She starts kissing all over my jaw and down my neck. She works her way up to my ear and whispers, “Please take off my shirt.”

I look up into her eyes and see that she's not kidding. Reaching down to the bottom of her shirt I grasp it and slowly pull it up and over her head. I take a moment to look down at her. Even still in a bra, she is gorgeous. All thin and flat and I can see what the bulky shirts cover up. And she has bigger breasts then what the shirt let me see.

Looking up at her swollen lips I decide to give those a break and start delicately kissing her body, starting at her jaw and working down her neck. Kissing from shoulder to shoulder and slowly work my way down to the swell of her breasts but skip over them and continue kissing my way down her stomach. I feel her wiggle under me and quietly laugh to myself. I again look up at her and see her eyes half closed and she's looking at me in want. I slide back up to her chest and lightly take my tongue and trace the part of her breasts that are not covered by her bra and feel goose bumps rise up on her. I reach around her and find the clasp of her bra and quietly ask,“May I?”

I feel her body tense up but she whispers,“Yes.” I undo her bra and remove it from her body.

Oh god! Looking at her breasts my breath gets stuck in my throat. Damn! She the perfect size, not to big but also not nonexistent. I could cup them in my hand and hold them with no problem. They are so fucking perfect! I then take my tongue and continue what I was doing before by tracing around her entire right breast moving inward to her nipple. When I reach it I pull her nipple into my mouth and suck on it. She tastes better than I expected. I suck a little harder and receive a low moan in response. I move over to her other breast and give it the same attention. This goes on for few minutes before I feel a small push on my shoulders. With a pop I remove my mouth and stop to look up at her.

“I wanna make you feel good too, Peeta, but I don't know how. Will you help me? Will you let me?”

“Ok, sure. If you’re sure,” I reply nodding.

“I'm sure,” she says.

I stand up and start to remove my pants and Katniss stands up and stills my hands.

“Let me,” she says getting down on her knees and that alone sends chills up my spine. As she works to unbutton and unzip my pants I start to get nervous. Not because I'm afraid of being naked in front of her but of what she will think of me. I’m worried my dick standing at attention in front of her will scare her. I feel my pants drop to the ground and her small hands grasping the waistband of my underwear and slowly, oh so very slowly pulls them down. She follows them down and comes back up getting her first good look at me.

“You're so big!” she quietly exclaimed looking down, blushing. “Ok, uhm now what?”

“Like this,” I take her hand and wrap it around me. “Ok grasp me a little tighter, yes like that.” And she does. “Ok now move it up and down. There you go.”

Her hand feels so good! So good! I feel her start to experiment with different movements but when she takes her thumb across my tip I let out a hiss.

“Sorry!” Kat says

“No, it’s ok. It felt really good. Keep going,” I say.

She starts moving again, and as ashamed as I am to admit it, I feel the tingling inside, signaling my upcoming orgasm. Closing my eyes, I feel wetness on my tip. I open one eye to look down and see that Katniss has he mouth around me.

“Ooooo…” I moan. “That feels so good Kat. So good!”

When, her tongue touches the tip of my dick, I almost lose my load.

“Kat, I’m going to come- you might wanna move.”

She shakes her head and stops only to say, “No, it’s ok. Go ahead. Come in my mouth. I want you to. Please.”

At that, I can’t hold back. I come-hard! Seeing Katniss mouth fill up with my load is a sight I will remember forever. When I finish, Katniss swallows and stands up smiling. God damn that was the best blow job I’ve ever had! I attack her mouth again, tasting myself on her lips.

“Please Kat, Let me pleasure you too,” I exclaim.“Please?”

“Yes,”she replies.

She lies down on the bed again and I climb on top of her. I go back to tracing her body with my tongue right at the top of her jeans _._ I become impatient so I quickly remove her pants leaving her underwear put. Feeling a sense of déjà vu, I start to rid her of those too.

Pulling her underwear down, Katniss snaps her legs together. “No, please Kat let me see you.” I look up into her face and see pure terror there. Trust me I say looking into her eyes. She gives a small nod and spreads her legs a little bit. I gently slide down and open her legs wider and get my first glimpse of her. Oh my god is she beautiful. Spreading her legs wider I see how wet she is and I lightly use my thumb to rub circles on her clit. I see her body completely relax _._ Taking that as a good sign, I take my other hand and start tracing her sex with my finger. She mewls in response. Continuing, I take my finger and start to push it inside her. She is so tight!

She snaps up and asks, “What are you doing?”

“Finger fucking you”? I reply questioningly. “Please Kat, you just gave me the best hand job and blow job I've ever had let me repay the favor.”

Looking terrified, she nods and lies back down. I push my finger completely in and curl my finger in a come-hither motion. She almost pants with a moan. I then start to move my finger in and out…in and out. I then add another finger, starting to move faster with both hands. I can feel her walls start to tighten. I tentatively put my face over her and work my tongue in the same way over her clit as my finger was. She tastes even better here than the rest of her. I could do this for the rest of my life and be happy.

Pants and moans fill the room as I bring Katniss to an orgasm. The feeling of her walls clamped down on my fingers makes me want to know how that would feel on my cock. She grabs at me trying to bring me back up to her. She then kisses me again, tasting herself I’m sure.

“Oh my god! Now I see what everyone is so obsessed about,” she says ending the kiss, breathing hard. “That felt amazing!”

“What you did for me felt amazing too,” I reply. “Thank you for trusting me with that”

Katniss nods, still lying on the bed. I grab a blanket and cover her with it as she falls asleep. Before she nods off she whispers, “Stay with me?”

“Always” I reply.

______________________________________________________________________________

After that night, Katniss made an appointment with her doctor to get birth control. She wanted to be prepared for us to go farther and I couldn’t agree more. I wasn’t sure I could really wait too much longer. We finished our project, and got a good grade on it. We probably could have gotten a better grade but we always got distracted when we were working on it. Who would have thought that a class project would bring two people who had been lusting for each other for so long together? Maybe its destiny. Or maybe our desire for each other was just too much.

______________________________________________________________________________

The air around them ignites with electricity as his hand lightly brushes over her soft skin.As it moves to the place she wants him the most, her body becomes an inferno of need, she stills his hand and whispers, "Peeta, I need you now".  
  
Peeta looks up and sees Katniss's flushed face, so raw with emotion, with her hooded eyes. For once in her life her guard isdown and there isno way he isgoing to take advantage of that. "Please Katniss. I wanna make you feel good."  
  
She looks up at him and slowly removes her hand as she nods her head. He then moves up her body to rid herof her shirt and starts worshiping the newly exposed skin. Planting feather-light kisses on the swell of her breasts brings goose bumps to her whole body and she arches her back to push her chest into him. Never removing his lips from her skin, he reaches around and unclasps her bra and she raises her arms to allow him to remove the garment.  
  
Once it is out of the way he latches his mouth onto one of the mounds and gently sucks and licks hernipple. A soft moan rings in to the unmoving air and the feel of her small hand reaching down to grab him brings Peeta back. "I won't last if you do that, Katniss," he says.  
  
Katniss couldn’t take the sweet torture much longer and Peeta hasn't even touched her in an intimate way yet. But the fire that ignited during the first touches was so hot that she thought she might explode with the intensity it. This was a feeling that no other person had made her feel.  
  
Peeta has worked his way down her chest and to her stomach, continuously placing the delicate kisses all over her. He removes her pants and underwear in one swift motionthen reaches down to check if she is ready. She was soaking wet! “You ready?” he questions.

“Yes, Peeta, please. Make love to me,” she pleads.

Peeta takes a hold of his dick and slides a condom over it and places it at her entrance, slowly pushing into her. When he sees her face tighten up in pain he stops moving, even though all he wants to do is plunge in. “Are you ok? Do you need me to stop?” he questions.

“No, just move a little slower, you are rather big and this is my first time, remember?”

The stretching of her walls as Peeta pushes inside her is painful but at the same time it isa delicious sort of pain. Katniss welcomes it. Peeta moves all the way in and stills allowing Katniss to adjust to him being inside her. Katniss nods allowing Peeta to know that it was ok to move. But Peeta isn’t ready to move, not yet anyway. He wants to savior the feeling of being inside the woman he loves…Yes loves. Even before they decided to have sex tonight he knew he loved her. He was just waiting for the right time to tell Katniss. And this was his first time having sex too so Peeta wanted to savior that as well.         

Peeta starts moving, and the feeling is so amazing. Both of them feel like they are on cloud nine. Peeta hits a particularly sensitive spot inside Katniss and she cries out. The feeling is exquisite.

"Oh yes, right there Peeta, right there. I'm so close, oh so close," she moans out."I love you Peeta- so much."

Those are the words he has been dying to hear. And he is close too but, being the gentleman he is, Peeta wants Katniss to finish first. So he moves faster almost pounding into her. He feels her walls completely squeeze around him and that's all it takes. His orgasm comes hard.

After a moment Peeta feels his dick going soft and finally pulls out. Rolling over and removing the condom, he gets up to throw it away. He returns to the bed and lies down beside Katniss, he whispers, "You love me, real or not real?"

And just as equally soft she whispers, "Real."

Fin


End file.
